Distant Dream
by Dayna Marie and kitsunequeen93
Summary: Morgan has been so cold and distant since her mother died. When she goes to visit her penpal, which of the two boys battling for her heart will see past the antisocial facade? Gaara x OC x Sasuke and a little Lee x OC... please read and review! WE LOVE U!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Welcome to the story! This cute little fic is being co-authored between me and my friend **Dayna the Jedi Master Solo**, who is my plot consultant and best pal! I figured I would start out with a OC Descriptions ( Dayna and I are the OC's) and a glossary of IM names! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!

OC Descriptions:

Morgan:

Age:13

Hair: Mid back, very straight, brown

Eyes: Green

Height and Weight: 5'4, average weight, not fat, not skinny

Village: Sand (but is Dayna's online penpal)

Weapons: Uses wind-based attacks, and fights with two normal-sized fans

Personality: Normally very quiet and mellow, almost emo...unless you give her Mountain Dew... Has a very stubborn and independent personality

Likes/Dating: It's a surprise...you'll find out in later chappies!

Dayna:

Age:13

Hair: Mid back, wavy, dark brown

Eyes: Grayish blue

Height and weight: 5'2, average weight

Village: Leaf ( but is Morgan's online penpal)

Weapons: Wears a pair of boots with kunai and shuriken hidden in the soles, so, theoretically, she can kick a kunai at you...cool!

Personality: Very stubborn, and has a strong sense of right and wrong. She's generally a happy person, but tends to get violent when she's mad...

Likes/Dating: Rock Lee

Glossary of IM Names:

DesertDiva92 Morgan

LeafLuver47 Dayna

Yosh54 Lee

SandMan23 Gaara

DONE! LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!!!!

**DesertDiva92: Hey! **

**LeafLuver47: What's up, Morgan chan?**

**DesertDiva92: I just realized something!**

**LeafLuver47: What?**

**DesertDiva92: I can come visit u whenever I want!**

**LeafLuver47: U can't just come by yourself!**

**DesertDiva92: I can, u just don't trust me : (((**

**LeafLuver47: Exactly... I have an idea, though...brb!**

**DesertDiva92: k**

**LeafLuver97: I'm back, and I have a great Idea! Lee has a friend that lives in Sand, and he's coming for a visit next week... I asked Lee kun, and he said it would probably be fine if u tag along!**

**DesertDiva92: I'M NOBODY'S TAGALONG! **

**LeafLuver47: ... In that case...he can tag along w/ u... depends on how you look it...**

**DesertDiva92: That works... the only bus leaving Sand leaves on Tuesday...So I'll come on that one...**

**LeafLuver47: Great!**

**DesertDiva92:** **Coolie! G2G, see u on Tuesday!**

**DesertDiva92 has signed off**

**LeafLuver47 has signed off**

**Yosh54: Hey, dude, i have a favor to ask!**

**SandMan23: The answer is probably no, but tell me n e way...**

**Yosh54: OK, well...Dayna has a friend that lives in Sand, and she is coming to visit next week...i was just wondering if you would do me a big favor and...just let her tag along...**

**SandMan23:no**

**Yosh54:but...**

**SandMan23:NO! She's probably hyper and overly happy...if she's Dayna's friend...**

**Yosh54: Actually, she is really calm...almost emo...**

**SandMan23:fine, she can come...what does she look like?**

**Yosh54: long brown hair, green eyes, wears a lot of black...**

**SandMan23: OK, I'll make sure she gets on the bus...**

**Yosh54:great! See you on Tuesday!**

**SandMan23 has signed off**

**Yosh54 has signed off**

Yay! One chapter down! Please read and review, or you will never find what happens next! The next chapter will be in story form! YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Time for chapter two! On the dark side...the only person that reviewed me was my co-author... WHERE IS THE LOVE, PEOPLE?! Oh, well, i decided to put up a second chapter anyway...**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

"**YELLING"**

Morgan sat at the bus station, waiting... like she had been for the past two hours. She had always been the type of person to come early.

' _But, maybe coming __**this **__early was a mistake,'_ she thought.

Suddenly, and with a very loud and disturbing screech, a bus pulled into the terminal. And then, as if by magic, within minutes, people began pouring into the station. Morgan scanned the crowd for a few minutes, blew a long strand of light brown hair out of her face, and placed a pair of headphones on her head. Then, like a bolt from the blue, she felt a sudden tap on her black tee shirt-clad shoulder. She jumped a little bit, and turned around to yell at the idiot who had startled her... The words never made it out of her mouth.

"Are you Morgan, by any chance?" the red-headed boy said.

"Maybe... and you are?..." she growled irritably, before coming to a realization. "Oh! I get it!" she exclaimed. "You're the guy that's tagging along with me!"Morgan said, pulling out the description that Dayna had emailed her _' Red hair, check. Heavily lined eyes, check. Giant gourd on his back, check. Scary beyond all reason, check. That's him all right...' _she thought

"Who said that _I _was tagging along with _you_?" The redhead, now identified as Gaara, said through a scowl.

"Uh...Dayna did...isn't that what Lee told you?"Morgan questioned.

"He said that you were tagging along with me... but it really doesn't matter. Let's just go already," Gaara sighed

"Whatever," Morgan said with a shrug. "I'll put our stuff on the bus... could you go get me a soda? Mountain Dew if they have it, please," she said while handing him a dollar bill.

(A/N: I don't know how much a dollar is in yen...let's just pretend that you can use American money in ninja land!)

"Mountain Dew...got it," Gaara said, while walking toward the soda machines. _'She might not turn this trip into a disaster after all... She looks like an Emo, but at least she isn't all "Oh, let's be friends!"' _he thought.

Morgan was sitting in the bus when Gaara came back from the soda machines...And she had taken the window seat. She had her headphones back on, and looked absolutely oblivious to the world around her.

'_Why not?' _Gaara thought, and, rather than startling her again, just yanked the headphones out of her ears...hard.

"**OWWWWWWWW! WHAT TH**-" she yelled, before getting a cold bottle of Mountain Dew stuffed into her hands "Oh, uh, thanks for that... but you didn't have to pull my headphones out! What the heck did I do to deserve that?!" she said

"You took the window seat," Gaara stated, as if it were the most obvious rule in the book.

"Loser," Morgan shot back

"Emo"

"Loser"

"Emo"

"Lo- Oh, it isn't even worth the time," Morgan growled as the bus began to pull out of the station. "And by the way, I'm not Emo,"she snapped, an irritated gleam coming into her green eyes. "I just hate the world and most of the people in it!" And, without saying another word, she took a sip of Mountain Dew...and the insanity began.

Gaara knew something was wrong the instant the girl took a sip of Mountain Dew. Reason one: She smiled. _'She does have a nice smile,'_ he thought, _' But it is a bit creepy to see someone who was just furious beyond all reason at you smiling like nothing is wrong with the world...'_

Reason two: Instead of taking a dainty sip like she just had, Morgan had now chugged the entire bottle of green liquid...and was now looking...dare he say it...hyper. _'Oh, no,' _Gaara said to himself. _'What have I done?!'_

"Wanna play the licence plate game?" Morgan asked.

"No," Gaara said. _'This has been going on for two freaking hours,' _he thought. _'WHEN WILL THE MADNESS STOP?!'_

"Wanna play tic-tac-toe?"

"No,"

"Wanna play bus bingo?"

"No,"

"I spy?"

"NO!"

Suddenly, the annoying questions stopped...just stopped out of the blue. Morgan had her headphones on, and was thumbing through a Series of Unfortunate Events book, not making a sound.

Gaara tapped her lightly on the shoulder and said "Hey, why aren't you asking me to play bus bingo...or anything weird like that?"

She just looked at him like he was from Mars, and said "Why would I do something dumb like that, Loser?"

"Emo"

"Loser"

"Emo"

"Loser"

It went on like that almost the whole way to Leaf Village. The last five minutes or so of the trip, the two just glared at each other with unadulterated loathing, until the bus screeched to a stop. As the two stepped off of the bus, a brown haired blur came running toward them yelling "MORGAN CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Morgan didn't have time to say anything but "Help..." before the blur hit her at full force, knocking her back about five feet. The blur turned out to be a girl a little bit shorter than Morgan, and with darker hair.

"D-dayna... I c-c-can't b-breathe," Morgan choked through a lung-crushing hug. All of the sudden, a boy with a black bowl cut walked up and gently pried Dayna off of the spluttering girl.

"Geez, Dayna chan, she just got here, do not break her ribs first thing!" The boy said through laughter. "Sorry about that," he said looking at Morgan. "Dayna has been talking about you coming to visit nonstop for three days... she is just a bit exited..."

"No...problem..." Morgan wheezed, regaining breath. "You must be Lee," she said. "Dayna has told me a lot about you."

"I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing," Lee said, grinning. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have a friend visiting too," and he walked off to talk to Gaara.

"So, what do you think?" Dayna said

"Oh, you two are such a kawaii little couple!" Morgan exclaimed, giving her pen pal a considerably gentler hug than she had received.

"Not Lee, baka, What do you think of the village?" the leaf kunoichi said, giving her friend a playful punch on the arm.

"Oh, that!" Morgan said. "It's really...uh...green..."

"No, you think?" Dayna replied sarcastically. "**LEE KUN! COME ON!**" She yelled across the terminal "I'm taking Morgan around town and then back to the hotel, OK? Why don't we take these two out for dinner around six!"

A cry of "Sounds good, see you then!" was heard faintly across the large room, and the two girls were off to see the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, people! Thanks for all the reviews! PROPS! I haven't updated in a while because of Quiz Bowl, but hey, at least we took third place in the Bridgeport tournament!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or _If We Were a Movie_ by Hannah Montana, and I WISH I owned _Panic! At The Disco_. Wow...such shameless rip-offing T.T

Yay! LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!

xXx

Morgan and Dayna ran through the Leaf Village streets, or rather, Dayna ran through the streets, dragging a protesting Morgan behind her.

"And that's the flower shop; What's up, Ino? The ramen bar; Naruto, five bowls is ENOUGH! The new Chuck E. Cheese... place of all evil, Chuck E. Cheese..."

"Dayna, STOP!!!" Morgan cried. "It's five-thirty. We have to get back to the hotel to meet Lee and Gaara for dinner!"

"Oh, yeah...what do you think of Gaara, by the way?" Dayna said.

"Uh...well...I..." Morgan stuttered, blushing "He's a loser and I hate him!" she said, a little _too_ loudly.

"Sure," Dayna said, looking at the blushing sand kunoichi. "Lets just get back to the hotel,"

Five minutes later, Morgan had changed out of her black tee shirt an black cargo capris, and had put on a black denim mini skirt and a black top with slits in the sides, that showed the lime green camisole underneath. She had about ten minutes before she had to go meet Gaara in the lobby, so she picked up the guitar she had brought, and began to sing.

Gaara had decided to go to the lobby a little bit early, but as he was walking down the hallway, he noticed a door standing slightly ajar. Upon closer inspection of the door number, he realized it was Morgan's room. He stood there for a minute, and suddenly a clear soprano voice emanated from the crack in the slightly open door.

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy,_

_I'd be the best friend you'd fall in love with in the end._

_We'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black,_

_show the names_

_play that happy song._

Morgan finished the song, thinking _'Wow, that describes the situation I'm in pretty well, actually,'_. She sighed, looked up, and found Gaara staring at her.

"**AGH! What the heck?!"** she yelled "What are YOU doing here?!"

"Uh...I don't...I was walking... You have a really pretty voice," he stuttered, and, was he _**blushing**_

"Whatever, loser, just don't tell anyone that I write preppy stuff like that, I have a reputation to keep!...And...thank you...for complementing me, my voice isn't really that great," Morgan said softly, and involuntarily turning bright red. "Let's just get going already."

Two minutes later, the pair of sand shinobi were standing in the lobby. Dayna and Lee walked inside the lobby hand in hand, and giggling profusely.

"Come on, people, we're leaving!" Dayna exclaimed

"Coming," Morgan called, but as she began walking over to Dayna, she tripped, falling spectacularly, spilling the contents of her purse all over the floor.

"CRAP!" she yelled, and started to pick up all the things that had scattered over the floor. "You guys go ahead, I'll follow you," she said.

"Here, I'll help you," Gaara said, kneeling down and picking up a few tubes of lipgloss. The two had almost everything picked up in a matter of seconds, and simultaneously reached for a stray compact mirror. Their hands touched, and they each backed away from the mirror, blushing intensely.

"OK, if you two can regain normal skin color, we can go to Chuck E. Cheese, now," Lee laughed.

"Chuck...E...WHAT?!" Dayna shouted. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! **YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME GO, LEE!**" she yelled .

"Wanna bet?" Lee asked, and promptly grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her out of the lobby.

"No...NO!...MORGAN, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dayna screeched at the top of her lungs. The group had been walking down the street, with Dayna kicking and screaming the whole way, for five minutes. Finally, they saw the facade of Chuck E. Cheese at the end of the street. Dayna had stopped screaming, realizing that she couldn't get away from this proverbial heck of a restaurant.

"I think we should sit...over there," Lee said, leading them all to the only open table in the place.

Suddenly, the group saw something come up behind Dayna. It was someone in a Chuck E. Cheese costume. "Oh, dear Lord," Lee sighed, knowing it was too late

"HEY, KIDS!" the random dude in the Chuck E. Cheese suit yelled. Dayna's eyes widened to almost the size of dinner plates, and, very slowly, she turned to face the giant rodent.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**" Dayna screamed. She sprinted away from the mouse as fast as she could, and dived into the ball pit. Lee ran after her, and sat down on the edge of the pit.

"Dayna chan, what is wrong?"

"**HE'S GONNA EAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" Dayna yelled, her voice muffled by the plastic spheres.

"Uh...Chuck E. Cheese wants to eat you...riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Lee sighed. "Dayna, just come out of the ball pit."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE MOUSE IS** **HOMICIDAL**!"

"Fine, if you need me I will be with Morgan and Gaara," Lee said, and walked away.

After a dinner of soda, burnt pizza, and gummy bears, Lee said that he would stay until Dayna resurfaced from the ball pit. Morgan just pulled her headphones out of her purse, deciding to listen to _Panic! At The Disco _until Dayna came out of the pit. Gaara just... leaned up against a wall...waiting. But, as you can guess, he soon got bored, and went to make sure that she wouldn't hear the conversation that he was about to start. She was mouthing the words to _"I Write Sins, Not Tragedies"_, and he could hear music from two feet away, so he figured he was safe.

"Hey, Lee... I... Um... need advice," Gaara said.

"Sure, I need a way to pass time anyway," Lee snickered. "Shoot."

"Well, there's this girl...and..."

"Stop right there," Lee said. "I knew this would happen.; If you like someone, just ask her out."

"WHAT?! I can't do that, are you **insane**? Do you honestly think I could pull that off? How would that work?!" Gaara whispered.

"Yes, yes, and trust me, it will all work out on its own," Lee said, answering all the questions at once. "And, by the way, Morgan loves punk rock, and there is a concert tomorrow," he said nonchalantly, and walked off . Gaara was out the door, headed off to buy tickets to a certain concert, within minutes.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the arcade, Morgan was leaning over the edge of the ball pit. "Dayna," she said quietly.

"What," came the muffled reply.

"Houston, we have a boy problem," Morgan whispered, thinking about how comical she must have looked, talking to a ball pit.

"It's OK, I think Gaara already likes you, he'll ask you out eventually," Dayna's muted reply came.

"**WHAT?!** Who says that I like him, and not someone else?!" Morgan said in a deadly whisper.

"Oh puh-lease, it's so obvious it's funny," Dayna said. "The blushing, the avoiding thing, the whole 'I hate him' act. It's borderline hilarious."

"Fine, just keep your mouth shut. And Dayna..."

"Yes?"

"Come out of the ball pit."

"NO! THE MOUSE WILL EAT ME!"

Morgan just sighed and put her headphones on again. About two minutes later, she felt a familiar tap on her shoulder. "What do you want, loser?" she asked without turning around.

"Well, Emo...I mean, Morgan... I was wondering...Uh...I have these concert tickets for tomorrow...Uh...Well... Doyouwanttogototheconcertwithme?" Gaara said, rushing the last sentence.

"Uh...Pardon?" Morgan said.

"Do you want to go to the concert with me?" Gaara said, more slowly

"Like...on a _date_?" Morgan questioned.

"..."

"Well?"

"... I guess that's what I mean."

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Morgan yelled, throwing her arms around Gaara "Whoa! This concert has been sold out for weeks! Where on Earth did you get these?!"

"Uh...Internet?" Gaara said, not wanting to tell her that the patented Gaara Death Glare© had been used to scare the girl at the ticket counter out of the last two tickets.

"Wow, I didn't know Fandango did concert tickets..." Morgan said, staring at the ticket, not caring how ditzy she sounded. At that moment, Dayna's head poked out of the ball pit.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" She said.

"Yeah," Morgan said, blushing.

"Well, in which case COME ON!" Dayna said, jumping out of the ball pit. "We have to figure out hair, makeup, clothes... So much primping, so little time!"

Morgan knew there was only one way to get Dayna to stop yammering. "Hey, Dayna, I won something for you in that claw machine..."

"Aw, _arigato, _Morgan chan!" Dayna said, holding out her hands to get the gift.

"It's a... CHUCK E. CHEESE PLUSHIE!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"** Dayna screamed, diving back into the ball pit.

For once in a life time, Lee was seen with his own personal death glare...dang, scary...but, even scarier, the group heard a small chuckle from the back of the room. A certain stoic redhead was sitting in a chair...chuckling. Then snickering. And, finally, breaking into a hysterical laugh. Everyone else joined in, except Dayna, who was still cowering at the bottom of the ball pit. The rest of the group of friends continued laughing...to the point that Lee and Morgan had tears running down their faces, and Gaara couldn't breathe.

"Dayna chan, I am BEGGING you, the place is already closed, COME OUT OF THE BALL PIT!" Lee said.

"Fine..." Dayna whispered, and climbed out. The four ninjas walked off into the night, accept this time one more pair of people were holding hands.

A/N: Well, that took a while! Please review, I wrote 'till my fingers BLED! I'll try to update soon, next chapter will be Morgan getting ready for the concert, more mountain dew, and other insanity! PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! thanks times a million for the awesome reviews! This chapter has a surprising twist, so be ready! Sorry I haven t updated in a while, but don t blame me, it s all DAYNA' s fault!!! LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xXx

Morgan was, for once in her lifetime, stressing about what to wear. Adding to the stress, Dayna was pounding on her door, demanding to have a say in her outfit. Trying to narrow down her choices, Morgan decided that she had to wear a skirt of some type. That counted out about three fourths of her wardrobe.

It was then that Dayna used her convenient portable lock-picking kit (a birthday present from Lee) to break into the hotel room.

"I demand that you wear a miniskirt and halter top!" Dayna yelled.

"And I demand that you get out of my room!" Morgan screeched back, trying to push Dayna out the door. But, unfortunately, it was useless, and Dayna refused to leave.

"Not before you wear this," Dayna said, holding up a brand new halter top and miniskirt, which were both a pretty shade of sea foam green.

"No way will I wear something that clingy and ...preppy," Morgan said, although anyone could see that she liked the outfit.

"Come oooooooooooooooooooooooooooon, you know you want this outfit, it matches your eyes, it looks awesome..." Dayna said, trying to talk Morgan the rest of the way into snatching the new top and skirt out of her hands.

"Fine," Morgan said, grabbing the outfit and running to the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later both girls were ready to go. Dayna had decided to borrow some of Morgan's clothes, opting for a black, knee length dress with red trim. She was sitting in the lobby with Gaara and Lee, waiting for her friend to come back from a last-minute makeup check.

"You really wouldn't peg her as the type of person to wear makeup," Gaara mumbled.

"Oh, trust me, you won't even recognize her," Dayna said through a slightly evil smile. And she had been right. When Morgan stepped out of the ladies room, no one but Dayna knew it was her.

"Hey, Gaara kun!" Morgan said, running up and giving the sand shinobi a hug.

"Wh-what the...Dayna and...you...not wearing black..." Gaara could only stutter at the make over that Dayna had given her best friend.

"That was Gaara-speak for 'You look lovely.'" Lee chuckled. Morgan blushed furiously, and mumbled something that no one could hear.

"And that was Morgan-speak for 'Thank you, you look nice too.'" Dayna said to Gaara, who had worn jeans and a t-shirt emblazoned with the phrase "National Sarcasm Society: Like we need your support," instead of his normal clothes.

"Whatever," Gaara said, regaining his normal, icy composure."Let's just go, we'll be late."

You could tell that there was a concert going on that night from five blocks away. Lights were flashing, and you could already hear music. The four shinobi walked inside and found their seats just in time, because the concert started two minutes later. After about an hour of playing, the band took a break. The four friends were having the time of their lives, but Morgan soon realized that she was extremely overheated, and decided to go outside.

By this time, it had grown dark, and the stars were out. '_Wow, I've never seen this many stars before_,' Morgan thought, backing up to get a better view. Suddenly, she rammed into something and went flying. She braced herself to feel her skin scraping against concrete, but the sensation never came_. 'Someone caught me,' _she thought, looking up.

"Are you okay?" The raven-haired boy asked. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Same here," Morgan said, getting up.

"Are you from the leaf village? I haven't seen you around here before," The boy said, curiosity shining in his black eyes.

"No, I'm here on vacation from sand village, visiting my pen pal. Oh, I'm Morgan by the way,"she said.

"Sasuke," The boy said, introducing himself. Come on, we'd better go back inside, I just got here, so someone probably took my seat.

"Oh, It's okay, there's an extra seat beside my friends and I in the auditorium," Morgan said, all the while thinking '_Wow, this guy's cute...__**really **__cute...'_

By the time the two came back into the auditorium, the concert was back in full swing. Morgan and Sasuke went back to the row where she had been sitting, and took the last two seats. The music was deafening, but extremely good, with plenty of guitar riffs and drum solos.

Dayna finally found Morgan and said "Where on **Earth** were you?! We thought you left! Everyone's been worried **sick**!"

"Dayna..."

"We thought you had **fainted**!"

"Dayna..."

"Or been **kidnapped**!"

"Dayna..."

"Or **DIED**!"

"**DAYNA**!"

"Yes?"

"I'm fine now," Morgan sighed.

"Well, yes you are, I suppose," Dayna said. "GAARA! SHE'S OVER HERE!" she screeched across the room. Gaara soon walked up, looking rather worried.

"You found her?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was outside," Dayna said.

"Yes, sorry I worried you. I went out to get some air, I tripped, and Sasuke here saved me from a face plant on the sidewalk," Morgan said, looking back to indicate that Sasuke was behind her.

"Gaara," the raven-haired boy said, glaring at the sand shinobi.

"Uchiha," Gaara said, glaring back.

"So, you two know each other?" Morgan asked.

"We've met," Sasuke said, not stopping the glaring match.

"Will you two stop the staring contest and have a little fun?" Lee said.

The two stopped glaring at each other and sat down. Morgan and Sasuke ended up sitting together, and began to talk. The two found out that they had a lot in common. Their favorite color was black, they both loved punk rock, and they both thought that Dayna's irrational fear of Chuck E. Cheese was absolutely hilarious. _'He has a nice smile,'_ Morgan thought. Of course Sasuke was thinking the same thing about her in his own mind, but she wasn't to know that. As the night went on, they found more and more things they had in common. Morgan was completely tuned out of the music by the time the concert ended, and was pretty much spaced out until Dayna said it was time to go. The group walked all the way to the hotel, and said their goodbyes.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Sasuke said, smiling and shaking Morgan's hand. Morgan smiled back, but behind the smile she was extremely curious, because she felt something being pressed into her hand during the handshake. Sasuke walked off down the street, and Lee soon walked off in the opposite direction. Gaara went inside the hotel, leaving Dayna and Morgan standing outside.

Dayna looked around to see if anyone was watching, and grabbed Morgan by the shoulders. "Are you absolutely insane?!" She asked in a deadly whisper.

"What **are** you talking about?" Morgan said, genuinely curious.

"What am I talking about? He was **flirting **with you! And you were just sitting and **taking **it! Gaara was about ready to wring his neck!"

"You're loony," Morgan said, shaking her head. "He was just being nice." She promptly walked into the hotel, and Dayna stomped her foot and walked off down the street. Once she was inside, she ran up to her room and plunged her hand into the pocket of her skirt, pulling out the slip of paper that Sasuke had given her when they shook hands. It didn't say much, but it seemed to say everything. The paper simply read:

_Sasuke_

_639-4016_

_call me_

Oh, no Morgan said, and sat down at the vanity table. Dayna was right. What have I gotten myself into? She put her head in her hands, sat still for about five minutes, and reluctantly picked up the phone.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...Riiiiiiiiiing

"Uchiha residence."

"Hey...It's me"

"Hi! I knew you'd call!"

xXx

Ooooooooooooooooooooooh! yay! Cliffy! What will happen next? Who will Morgan choose? Will Dayna ever get over her fear of Chuck E. Cheese?! Tune in next time, same bat time, same bat channel! Oh yeah, also, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" ð hÐ

"

tt lÞ ÞB( JEÒd ONT Times New Roman ÿí

"

"

" ¤øÃì È X X –(–, h Compaq IJ1200 "Ó ̅€ ê

o d X X öä

í

Compaq IJ1200USB-Inkjet4101 X ÿÿÿÿ winspoolCompaq IJ1200USB-Inkjet4101 Fÿÿ ÿ "\² "€ ' "ÑV "$c "ð "ð " "A." ÿÿ ÿ "\² "ðù "ÑV "$c "ð "ð " ." Chapter 4.wps" "Øp "Øp p (" )" taking it! Gaara was about ready to wrin


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I hope you people liked the last chapter, and I promise this one will be the best I can do! If I take a while to update next time, Gomen Nasai but I have a lot more important things to do, like Quiz Bowl, Choir, homework, yada yada yada. Hope you like the new chapter! This chappie is dedicated to my pal Fergie (Dylan) who is in the hospital with a ruptured appendix.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Ino would die a horrible death, Itachi would be my personal butler/man slave, Temari would be a mad scientist, Kankuro would be a superhero, and Sasuke and Gaara would never be more than 5 feet away from me...

xXx

Last Time

"_Uchiha Residence."_

"Hey, It's me."

"_Hi! I knew you'd call!"_

xXx

Morgan woke when her alarm clock sounded noisily at 12:00 pm. For about two seconds, she felt happy. Then, she remembered the incident. The concert. The paper slip. The phone conversation. And how she had accepted Sasuke's offer for lunch at the ramen stand.

'_Oh, crap! Lunch! I'm gonna be late!'_ She thought, looking at the clock.

Throwing off the covers, Morgan rummaged around in her suitcase, pulling out a pair of black cargo capris, a black camisole, and a black cropped jacket. She pulled on the clothes, put her hair in a somewhat messy bun, and ran to the bathroom. Morgan learned an important lesson that morning. Brushing your teeth with one hand and applying makeup with the other isn't as easy as it looks.

Morgan ran down the hall at full speed, trying to catch the last available elevator. It closed two seconds before she got to it. Cursing, she began to run down the stairs, eventually catapulting into the lobby... and ramming right into Gaara, who turned around, looked down, and extended a hand to help her up.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he said sarcastically. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to lunch," Morgan said, dusting off her jacket.

"Cool, I'll come with you," Gaara said.

"NO!" Morgan practically shouted. "Um, I mean... It's sort of a full house... maybe some other time?" she asked, trying not to give away the fact that she was going with Sasuke.

"Oh...Well...I guess that's OK then..." Gaara said, looking at her with a look that almost said _"Sure, It's a full house. Where are you REALLY going?"_

"Awesome!" Morgan said. "Okay then, see you later!" She shouted as she hurried out the door. Gaara waited a few seconds, an followed her outside. _'I'm going to find out what she's up to...' _he thought, following her down the street.

When Morgan got to the ramen stand, Sasuke was already sitting there, talking to that blonde boy that Dayna had shouted at on her first day here...Naruto, wasn't it? She walked up and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"You're late," he said smiling.

"Yes, Gomen Nasai**(1)** for being late, I overslept," Morgan said sitting down.

"It's fine. Oh, by the way this is my annoying teammate, Naruto," Sasuke said, pointing to the blonde kid, who scowled at being called "annoying"

"Sasuke teme, If you weren't paying me, I'd run off and tell Sakura where you are," The blonde, now officially identified as Naruto said.

"Sakura?" Morgan asked, looking puzzled.

"My other teammate, who happens to be obsessed with me," Sasuke sighed. "Anyway, what do you want for lunch?"

"Oh, nothing thanks, I'm not hungry." Morgan said, at the same time getting a funny feeling that she was being watched.

"Fine, then I'll show you around the village. One of Dayna's whirlwind tours won't cover it." Sasuke laughed, grabbing Morgan's hand and pulling her down the street. At the same time, behind a tree and a bush respectively, two pairs of eyes were fixed on the pair of Shinobi walking down the path.

Behind a bush, a certain pink-haired kunoichi was fuming. _'Who is this girl?!' _Sakura thought, _'And WHY is she holding hands with MY Sasuke kun?!'_ Then, using her awesome ninja skills, (A/N: rotflol!) She hopped behind a tree... and knocked Gaara straight into a thorn bush.

"_**AGH!!!! WHAT THE HE..." **_was all Gaara got out before Sakura covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" she whispered. "If you're spying on them too, then we can team up. Just keep it down!"

"Wh-why would I be spying on them, Sakura san?" Gaara said, wincing as he pulled thorns out of his arm.

"Because," the rosette-headed kunoichi said softly, "You two were at the concert together yesterday, and you're obviously going out."

"N-n-no!" Gaara stuttered though more thorn extraction. "Well...not officially, we're not... It's just... I don't like seeing her with him... I feel like he's taking advantage of her somehow..."

"She is within four feet of Sasuke kun, and therefore must DIE!...I mean... We have to break it up! For the good of both of them! Right, Gaara sama?!" Sakura said, catching herself.

"Uh...sure..." Gaara said, getting to his feet. The pair of shinobi were hot on the trail in less than a minute.

Morgan and Sasuke ran around the village all day, closely pursued by Gaara and Sakura. The pair met up with Dayna and Lee at one point, walked around together for awhile, and then parted ways. Morgan finally met Hinata, and the two became fast friends while helping Neji shop for conditioner. At about 8:00 pm, Gaara and Sakura lost sight of them, because by that time it had grown dark. The pair of stalkers...I mean...mutual tracking partners...decided to turn in the towel and call it quits for the day. Meanwhile, Morgan and Sasuke were on the roof of Uchiha Manor, looking at the sky...

**Three Hours Later**

"Sasuke san?" Morgan said.

"Hmm?" the stoic Uchiha replied.

"Umm...It's getting a bit late..." Morgan whispered. "I really ought to go..."

"Just stay a bit longer, 'kay?" Sasuke said, putting his arm around her. (A/N: Don't worry, folks, kitsune chan doesn't write lemons!)

"Umm...okay..." Morgan said, blushing bright red. "Just a little longer."

**Seven Hours Later**

At 6:00 am, the sun came up over Konoha, and came up over a pair of shinobi asleep on the roof of Uchiha manor. Morgan was the first to wake up, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Eh?" she said sleepily, looking over the edge of the roof. "How...why...Sasuke san?" she stuttered.

"Oh yeah, you fell a sleep, so I stayed up here with you," Sasuke muttered, stretching. " I guess I must have fallen asleep too."

" I really have to go!" Morgan gasped, looking at her watch. Gaara and Dayna are probably freaking out 'cause I didn't come back to the hotel! I really had a good time, Sasuke sa-... Sasuke kun. Would you like to finish that tour this afternoon?"

"Only on one condition. You know your name sounds kind of odd, don't you?" Sasuke said, walking over to Morgan.

"Yes, I know, my name is an English name... my mother was English. She...died last year. My father died also, when I was very small. Dayna's mother is English too, our mothers were friends on a tour to the shinobi villages." Morgan said, a sad look coming into her emerald eyes.

"Well would you mind if I were to give you a name in Japanese?" Sasuke asked.

"No, that would actually be nice! I wouldn't mind at all!" Morgan said, smiling. "But," she said, losing the smile, "I don't think Morgan translates into Japanese."

"Well then, we'll just have to make one up, won't we?" Sasuke laughed. "How about 'Yume'? It means 'dream.'"

"Th-thats so ... poetic," Morgan whispered. "I love it."

"Good. The name suits you." Sasuke said, looking off into the sunrise. "By the way, Dayna's translated name is 'Chiaki'. She loves it when friends call her that. See you this afternoon ... Yume chan."

"Yes, this afternoon," Morgan (now known as Yume) said quietly as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh, by the way, you forgot something," Sasuke said as soon as Yume was out the door.

"What did I forget?" Yume asked, walking back to the doorframe.

"This," said Sasuke, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yume blushed a shade of crimson that looked absolutely inhuman, muttered an "O-oh...okay...", and shuffled out the door, her face growing redder the whole time. As she walked toward her hotel, she began to think. _'A new name...'_ she said to herself. _'It's like a new me. An entirely different person. I've been so antisocial since okaa san __**(2) **__died. I've been so hurtful to so many people that don't deserve it. Like Gaara. I never meant to call him a loser. Even though I think he likes me as more than a friend. I like him, but not like that. I just don't want to hurt him. I want... I want to fix it... my cold personality. I think Sasuke made me realize how much I really want to. Maybe with Dayn... with __**Chiaki's**__ and Gaara's help I can try to make this new me... less cold and hurtful... I don't ever want to be cold...antisocial... __**distant**__ Morgan again. I'm Yume now, and nobody else._

As the sun fully rose over the Hidden Leaf Village, a new chapter began in the life of a girl now known as Ishimaru Yume **(3)**. As said girl looked out off of her hotel balcony she could only think one thing.

'_This is gonna be one awesome vacation.'_

xXx

A/N: Yume's little monologue is where the title of this fic: _Distant Dream_ came from, since her name is Yume, which means "dream", and she had a **distant** personality before Sasuke kun helped her out. Anyway... Woooooooooooo! another chappie down! Really the only reason I put the whole name thing in is because I thought people didn't want to read about OC's with English names, but I liked the way it put some drama into the story! I kept thinking I was gonna end the story here, but I just feel that I've left too many strings untied... So you lucky people get to sit through several more chapters of my crappy writing! Yaaaay! Also, I am sorry if anyone particularly liked the Gaara x Yume pairing, but I feel that they would be better off as friends. Sasuke just matches Yume's personality better in my opinion.

P.S. See that little button that says "Submit Review"??? PUSH IT!

**(1) "Gomen Nasai" means "I am very sorry"**

**(2) "Okaa san" means "Mother"**

**(3) In Japan, you say your last name first, before your first name. Yume chan's last name is "Ishimaru" Also, I didn't mention that Chiaki's (formerly Dayna's) last name is "Matsuo"**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Folks! This will be the final chapter, but despair not! There WILL be a sequel! The first couple paragraphs were written by my co-authoer Dayna chan! (A.k.a. Akitooooooooooooooooooo!) Thanks for putting up with my crappy writing!

Disclaimer: Gaara: Kitsune chan does not own my friend from Naruto or me, but she owns my heart! (Shojo heart background)

Dayna was sitting on the floor next to her closet in the small apartment she lived in. She was sorting through a variety of objects ranging from normal items such as clothes and sheets and other things like, well, not even Dayna could tell what they were. She had finally decided to clean it out after almost being killed by the avalanche that fell out when she opened it.

"Keep, keep, keep, give away, blech! Throw away!" She heard the door open, and expecting it to be Lee coming back from buying her some closet deodorizers, and shouted "I'm still in the bedroom!" She was surprised to see none other than Yume leaning on her doorway, attempting to look, calm, cool, and collected... Despite the fact that she was still wearing the rumpled capris and jacket she had on yesterday.

"Where in the world have you been!" she jumped up and yelled.

"So I come to talk and that's the greeting I get?"Yume asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"When Gaara called me at midnight and said that you never came back I ran over there and stayed until four o'clock waiting for you! We thought you got kidnapped by the mafia or something!" Dayna shouted.

"The mafia?"Yume asked. "Now isn't that going a bit overboard?"

Dayna ignored her. "I don't think Gaara slept at all last night! You have no idea what four hours of UNO and polka music can do to a girl!"

"Polka music?"

"The stupid neighbors wouldn't turn it down! I was about to call missing persons when Gaara called me at six thirty and said he just saw you walking into your room! Now Morgan, I think I have the right to know where you were!" Dayna said, looking inquisitive.

"Actually, it's Yume now," Yume stated.

"Yume?"

"Yeah, Sasuke gave it..."

"SASUKE!" Dayna looked as if she was about to explode. "Is that where you were all night? Gaara and I were worried to death over you and you were at SASUKE'S doing... who knows what?!" Dayna was practically screaming by now.

"It's not what you think!"

"Oh, and what am I supposed to think?" Dayna had her hands on her hips.

"Calm down Chiaki chan!" From the look on her friend's face, Yume knew that she must have said something wrong.

"Chiaki?" Dayna asked. "And I bet Sasuke told you that too. Gaara really likes you, ya know? You could have just told him you weren't interested." Dayna said, bristling at the sound of the name.

"Who are you, my mother?"Yume asked, raising her voice a bit

"By the way your acting someone has to be!... Omigod, I'm so sorry," Dayna said, remembering that Yume's mother had died a few months ago.

"Whatever, my mom didn't try to control my life, like you are now! Why can't you just leave me alone! I'm NOT a kid!" Yume shouted.

"Well then, If you wanted to know, I'm only trying to PROTECT you! You want to know WHY I don't like the thought of you and Sasuke?! I went out with him once and he CHEATED on me! He probably only likes you because you're from out of town, and he can easily date five more girls behind your back! To him, a foreign girl is probably like some... rare jewel or something! Just a prize to show off! Is that what you want to be, Yume chan?! A rare prize?! A _trophy girlfriend_?! Eh?!" Dayna yelled, panting from raising her voice so much.

"I know Sasuke, he wouldn't do that," Yume said, trying to calm down her friend... Let's just say... it backfired on her...spectacularly.

"_If you are going to take the word of some guy you just met over the word of your best friend, then you can __**leave.**__"_ Dayna said in a deadly whisper.

"Dayn..."

"NOW!"

Yume quickly left, bumping into Lee in the doorway. He walked upstairs to see Dayna standing by the window and sending death glares to the girl walking away from the apartment complex while a few silent tears leaked from her eyes. He set his Ninja-Mart bag on the bed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he heard her softly mutter, "She needs to grow up."

Yume walked back to the hotel on the verge of tears. _'I have to stop this,'_ she thought. _'What will Sasuke think if...'_ she bumped into Gaara before she could finish.

"Thank goodness," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Dayna and I thought something horrible had happened to you."

"Umm, Gaa kun?" Yume asked , looking up at him

"Yes?"

"Can you maybe come to my room in about an hour, we need to talk.."

Gaara's heart plummeted. _"We need to talk."_ The classic _"You are dumped"_ phrase. "Uh...okay...Morgan chan..." he said, trying to act nonchalant.

"Good... Oh, and by the way, can you call me Yume now please? Everyone does." Yume walked off to the elevators, and soon arrived in her room. She took a quick shower, put on a bathrobe, and went to pick out clothes.

'_Black, black, black, more black, what on EARTH do I have in this suitcase that ISN'T black?! Ah, here we go.'_ She thought, selecting one of her "combat" outfits; outfits used when training or fighting; The knee-length kimono was red silk with a black sash and black trim. Mid-calf-length black leggings went underneath. Yume put this outfit on, tied a shuriken and kunai pouch around her right thigh, and set to fixing her hair. She pulled her hair up into a neat bun, and pulled out two strands of hair, which she put on either side of her forehead. _'Ready'_ she said to herself, just as Gaara knocked on her door.

Yume opened the door, and let Gaara inside. "Okay, Gaara kun. Please sit down. I have a question."

"Okay, and the question is?"

"Do you love me?"

"EH??!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Gaara was...erm... considerably surprised to say the least. "Well...erm...I...honestly, no, not really. Well, it's weird. I do, but not as, ya know, a _girlfriend_. Almost like a sister, but not that either."

Yume was giggling profusely by now. "I think the term you're looking for is 'friend'" she said. "Good, I feel the same way. Which is why... I've decided to go out with Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" Gaara shouted. "You can't go out with _him_! He's a jerk to everybody!"

"Not to me, he isn't" Yume said. "And if you're my friend, you'll respect my decision."

"I do," Gaara said, sitting back down. "I... just don't want to see you get hurt... It's an odd feeling... Like I want to watch over you, without having something in it for me."

"And that's called 'friendship'" Yume said giggling more. "And if he tries anything, I'll break up with him, I swear. I'm not the type of girl that hangs on tooth and nail to a guy that doesn't deserve her time. Now, I have to go meet Sasuke for lunch."

"Fine, just... look out for yourself, 'kay?" Gaara said as they caught the elevator to the lobby.

"I will," Yume said heading for the front door "Oh,"she said, looking over her shoulder "Tell Dayna that I'm sorry, okay? Ask her if she'll forgive me." Without waiting for an answer, she walked off.

Dayna sat on her bed, looking through an old photo album of her and Morgan when they were little. There she was, spraying Morgan with a garden hose... And there was a sopping wet Morgan, chasing after her with a raised kunai. There was Morgan's mother and Dayna's mother, lying on separate pool chairs wearing mud masks... And there was Morgan shoving Dayna into the pool as revenge for the hose incident. Dayna sighed and picked up another of her numerous photo albums. This one was about a year old, right before she and Lee had started going out. This album was filled with pictures of her and Sasuke, when they were together. There were the two of them at the ice cream store, sharing a sundae... There they were last summer at the pool... There was Sasuke, running out of the academy back door, waving his shiny new Leaf Village headband... There she was, smacking Kakashi sensei over the head for being a pervert, she giggled a bit at this, and then skipped to the last page, the last item on the page... a quickly written note in Sasuke's handwriting.

_Dayna,_

_I seriously wasn't cheating on you. Believe me. That Sakura girl is totally OBSESSED with me! She's trying to make me look bad so you'll dump me. She's LYING, I swear. She and I are NOT going out and never will be. You don't have to believe me, but if you're happy with dumping me, I'll go along with it. I'm sorry._

_Sasuke._

Dayna sighed again and closed the book. _'Ya know, it makes sense,'_ she thought. _'Sakura wanted to make me think that they were going out so I would dump him... which I ended up doing, anyway. I was really sad for awhile. Yume chan was the only thing keeping me sane, I bet. Then I met Lee, and I'm sure I'm better off with him. But that means that Sasuke didn't really cheat on me, and I totally chewed out Yume for no reas...'_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ Dayna's cell phone began going off on her bedside table.She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Dayna? It's Gaara. Did something happen with Yume chan? She came back to the hotel looking seriously out of whack. Did you guys get in a fight or something?"_

"Well, yeah, we did... but I want to apologize, can you put Yume on the phone?"

"_No, Sorry. She just left for lunch at Sasuke's place."_

"Oh... ok... Well, tell Yume that Dayn- that _Chiaki_ said sorry, 'kay?"

"_Roger that... By the way, Yume said to ask you if you'll forgive her."_

"I sure will. Bye!"

"_See ya."_

Dayna (A/N: NOTICE: FROM THIS PARAGRAPH ON, DAYNA WILL BE KNOWN AS CHIAKI, A SYMBOL THAT SHE HAS FORGIVEN SASUKE! THANK YOU!) Hung up the phone and began flipping through the rest of the photo album. She quickly finished and stood up, heading for the door.

"HEY, LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled down the small apartment's staircase (Lee had stayed there since Yume left)

A loud "What?" came back up the stairs.

"Do you know how to get to Sasuke's house?" Chiaki asked, walking into the rather tiny kitchen

"Yeah, go down about two blocks, make a right, it's the huge stained cedar house on the left, you can not miss it. Why?"

"I've... been meaning to apologize... to someone... no, two someones," Chiaki said

"Uh, Dayna chan...?"

"Lee, could you do me a favor?" Chiaki asked walking up to him.

"Uh...sure"

"Call me Chiaki chan, everyone does"

"O-kaaaaaaaaaaaaaay then... See you later, Chiaki chan."

Chiaki quickly ran the two blocks to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door. Yume opened it.

"For the love of GOD, Dayna! We're not doing anything _disreputable_, and Sasuke _isn't _cheating on me, so what do you want!?"

"Actually it's Chiaki now," Chiaki said just as Sasuke walked into the hall.

"'Aki chan, good to see you!" he said, coming to the door "Come on in."

Chiaki walked through the door, slipped off her shoes, and went with Sasuke and Yume into the kitchen.

"So, 'Aki chan, what are you here for?" Yume said, quickly adopting the nickname.

"I came... to apologize... to both of you. Oh, and Sasuke?" Chiaki said.

"Yes?"

"You might be aware that Yume chan has no family. So therefore, as her best friend, I give you two my blessing in Yume's mother's place."

Yume beamed at this, and gave Chiaki a lung crushing hug. "I have good news, 'Aki chan!" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I decided to stay in the Leaf Village! I asked Tsunade-sama and my transfer was cleared! Sasuke said there are plenty of rooms in Uchiha manor, and I can stay here!"

"Holy...CRAP! Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Are you serious?!"

"Yes, she is," Sasuke said. "And, since we have the almighty 'Aki's blessing, it should be fine for Yume to stay here"

"It sure is," Chiaki said, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, by the way Yume chan, someone's at the door for you."

Gaara walked into the kitchen, gave Sasuke a mild glare and sat down. "So it's true, huh? You're staying here? I have some good news as well, girls" (this was responded by "Did you just call me a girl, you emo sand freak?!" from Sasuke, but, MOVING ON!)

"My dad died."

"EH?!?!?!?!?!?! How it that good news?!" Said Chiaki and Yume simultaneously. "Oh, wait," Yume piped up. "His dad tried to kill him, so of course it's good."

"Yes that, and... Yours truly is officially the Fifth Kazekage!" After saying this Gaara found himself on the floor in double lung-crusher hugs from Yume and Chiaki.

"Oh my God! That's Great!" Yume said, getting up. "And it also means you'll be in Leaf on business all the time, so we can visit.!"

"Well, I just stopped by to say that before the bus left," Gaara said.

"Omigosh! The bus! I forgot!" Yume gasped. "Well see you back on business, Kazekage sama," she said, giving Gaara a big hug. "I don't want my best friendboy to forget me. Here's the phone number for this house" Yume said, handing Gaara a slip of paper.

"Thanks," Gaara said, and walked out the door.

"Well, I better go see him off," Dayna said. "Oh you know Ino and Gaara are going out now right?"

"YES!" Sasuke collapsed to the floor in triumph." Another fangirl off my back! Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Chiaki soon left, leaving Yume and Sasuke alone. They went up to their usual nighttime spot, lying on the roof, looking at the stars when Yume said "You know what, Sasuke kun?"

"What?" He replied.

"I think the night before I came here, I had a dream about all this. The vacation, Gaara, you. I couldn't seem to remember it, but it was kinda like deja vu. Distant, hard to grasp, but still there somehow. But you know what?"

"What?" Sasuke said again.

"My little Distant Dream..." she said, pulling over close to him. "It came true."

xXx

DONE! ATTENTION FANS! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I AM TAKING VOTES FOR THE TITLE!

_1. A Dream Come True_

_2. Trouble in Paradise (this would be based around Sasuke leaving the Leaf Village)_

Thank you for reading this, people, I have enjoyed your comments and support, and I hope you will enjoy the sequel!

This is kitsune chan signing off, and saying PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
